User talk:DMSwordsmaster
ARCHIVE. JA DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea! How about putting a page which you can create your own shop and sell different things. Different shops should be putten as a sub-page. What do you think? Hope dis works... http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA08823A09DB3130D&feature=mh_lolz Erm... did it work? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Try it now. I made it public. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Something http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYAGB11YrSs&feature=player_embedded You Gotta watch this. H2obox 11:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) THE VIDEO MADE ME LOL. ADD A LITTLE MORE AND YOU COUNT TO FOUR. H2obox 14:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) POISONS$*@ IS BACK!?!?!?!? GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOW AT THE P$*@$% LEVEL OF RAEG! POISONS*$@ IS BACK ON DB WIKI AND DECIDED TO SPAM THAT WIKI!!!! HE'S BLOCKED THERE AND WILL BE HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!! Ahem. Sorry for the rather RAEGY message, but THIS IS URGENT!!!! 13:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I will. Thanks for the welcoming post. I'll be sure to ask someone if I need help. :) Elemental Pandas 03:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) random funny joke that I can't think of here* Sorry K.O! Wrong Nuke y Dimesat What Wins Lust What Nuke, Dimesat, Lust? K.O? Saposami76 10:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :More of Saposampinatoriatagoriothokoth's unrecognizable ramblings. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah! I was walking trough the Beach series, and at Beach 2 I found an injured Purple Box Eel. He said his name is Sparat, and asked me to take care of him. He also said he was stuck with no family to live with, and he wanted to stay with some other eels. I took care of him until he's well. Since he wants to stay with eels, and I have no eels, I said: would you like to join a family that fits for you? He said yes. And then I brought back to you! (Male). He is one of the smartest person ever. His type of attack is Paralysis (more information in Ideas for Stick Ranger Types, search Paralysis). Altough he's smart, he gets angry easily, but other than that he likes to socialise with pepole. So, do you want it? Ghost. 22:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm a ghost! Problem? (first time I use it) Samuel17 22:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Meh. And unlike C98, I don't care if you use my pets as trollfaces. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well...yeah thanks for the welcome. i hope you dont remember the pointless argue of several years ago... that was the most stupd thng ever did. lol Fire InThe Hole Gift I'll take it. Thanks tough... Samuel17 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Quick note Can I "redshift" the BG and add a "sky-gradient"? Since it would look "apocalyptic". BTW, about 50% done. Will be done tomorrow without a problem. 19:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) GET YE KUIPTER! I admit it looks kind of "lam-ish 3D-ish", but I did put a lot of effort into this. Will complete the GIF later in the day (night, w/e). 22:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) My New Map I wanted your honest opinion on my fanart. It includes the rest of Snowy Fields, Frozen Lake, Ice Palace, Jungle, Sea Cove, City, Lava World, and the Volcano Temple. I'm gonna be mad if there aren't any hex heads too. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, they are not actually that numerous compared to past areas. From OS to Castle there are a total of 18 stages, 12 between S1 and SSh, 12 between D1 and Pyramid, 11 between SF1 and Ice Palace, and 14 between Jungle 1 and Volcano Temple. Just pointing that out. ZoshiXProfileTalk 13:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) OMGIF Yeah, the GIF describing Mechibox's Attack is done. So here is the list of attacks. *Box - A Grappling box made out of part steel, part Amazonite. *Missile - Technology made it possible for implementing the "Quantum-Integrated-Launcher". What the QIL does is that any object shot from it travels farther and farther, the speed increases, with the terminal velocity being the speed of light (Will probably make a Happy-Trap thing based on this later). Objects shot from the QIL can also go through Inanimate Objects. The Bullet is made out of part Gold and part Steel. *Scan - Scans the surroundings for Ph, Fi, Ic, Th, Po, and Fr weaknesses and possibly weaken them some more. *Move - Self-explanatory. It ate more time than the recoloring project, but meh, thought it'd be a fun one. I suppose I should go back to the schedule then. 02:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well... I'm giving poisonshot a second chance. Even though he was a noob and had numerous spammy errors, he isn't evil or anything. Don't go into an all caps rage over it. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you responded better than I thought you would. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) INTERDIT Definition: (adj) - banned, forbidden, prohibited; dumbfounded, disconcerted? Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No, seems like it was just a lucky guess. :/ Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) (Yes I looked it up.) Already know that... since French is my first language. Tttttt... pathethic *shot*. Samuel17 23:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Super Secretty Secretive Secret Project. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Minios (Eos) ... Has he been adopted? If not, I'd like to keep him. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) CONFIRM You have reserved pets in Gamelover's Pet BASHOUT. Claimethz plz. 01:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Too early-ly late. Claim (Saint) Patrick from the Breeding Center. This is not a command. I repeat, NOT a command. 15:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The list No. Not the list, I meant THE list. 2 DAYS. Now that that's out of the way, here is the list of pets that are NOT in the your pets page: *Ergoth *Beezis *Maestra *Truffle *Trix *Winxor *Becky *Owen *Shenanigans *Ceramics *Duamagnum? (Don't know if you still own it) *Satan? (Ignore the ?; part of name) *Cultus *Depression *Sssplosive *Iro *Veeru *Aeg *Netherflow *Obsidian *Avarice *Misy *Thorne *Dumyt *Duqua *Dugho *Lumbix *Slick *Hifive *Celestica *Starrain *Gelliolt *Sugar *Multisaur *Ao Oni *TrappedFreed *Acrobat and the Acrotreants *Coaly *Stons *Salpy *(Saint) Patrick *Daumo? (either you or ZX owns him) *Blaukaktus *Shrafmadaf *Coinady *Orghamus *Swonar *Nayt *Danorbe *Isis *Mechibox *Electrolite *Fivisome *Forus *Please remove Tabuu Jr. from the pets list. That is just estimated, and MIGHT have missed on some.... not my fault. 20:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Assistance may be required. I don't know whether you're the right guy for this (since most are offline, save for David, TFM, and more), but would you please help me to fill in the gaps in my Cyborg page? Since I'm a bit stumped at its Stats and what types of weapons I should provide (see here for more info and maybe some questions). I am not forcing you to do this, so you may decline to this as you wish. Also, this is the last day for school before the holiday, so yeah, just a fact that I'll be hela busy with the SR stuff on laptop. 22:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) GET YE PORTRAIT! I've followed your idea for the sky color. Hope ya like it. 18:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I said... DMS, I told you I don't want it. Pet Arena dosen't take interest on me anymore... I lost my morale... (Reason: I am always thinking inside my head I'll never win one tourney. CONSTANTLY!). When I said I didin't want in in AC pt.2, is was true, so why putting me on the mini-story? Samuel17 00:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Some other things: #I hate to look like an idiot toward pepole. I hardly tolerate that someone insults me, so thats why I don't want to be in this story. #The rainbow laser was part of her hidden ability. She can't use it again, and she now has half her health, and will fight very badly next match, altough extermely powerful. Thats not so overpowered. It has BIG disavantages. #I called you overpowered because even trough Rose and Cyan had 50% health, in ONE attack, the 50% health is gone instantly, within a SNAP. Like if an enemy had 200 LP, and now he has 100 LP, then after it has 0 LP. And they have MORE than 200 LP in total, so overall it would have MORE then 100 LP. I just called you overpowered for ONLY this reason, not EVERYTHING. Anyway, I'll end this complaining now, because I lost the interest on Pet Arena for now, so what would be the point of having Dark Matter. I hope you understanded my point of viewing? Samuel17 00:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Coding Help Could you help me with some coding? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC)